Generally, ubiquitous mobile services and wireless connections drive the demand for mobile device applications (commonly referred to as “apps”) for various personal and business needs. Such demand in turn leads to the desirability of mobile application development platforms/means that simplify and expedite mobile application development and modification, while also allowing for sophisticated application features and ensuring that business security is not compromised.